Allegiance
by BovineHBC
Summary: Bellatrix and Voldemort go on an important journey, meeting Mrs Lovett and Sweeney Todd on the way. This guarantees murder, blood-shed and perhaps a twist or two...
1. Chapter 1

_~Author's Note~_

_Hello beautiful people! This is the beginning of my FIRST EVER FanFic. I'm not sure if I like it at the moment, so it's almost a trial. I hope you enjoy. P.S. the grammar might not be perfect but if anyone spots a grammar error, don't hesitate to tell me! Not giving much away in the synopsis because I don't want to spoil the plot._

**Chapter 1- The Beginning at the End**

"Are you sure this is wise, my Lord?" said Bellatrix, voice trembling.

Bellatrix Lestrange certainly lived up to her name. Everything about her exuded an aura of darkness and madness. She had wild, raven hair which was entwined with a few silver streaks at the front, and hung over her hooded black eyes. Her skin was pale, the sort that had seldom seen sunlight. The way she stood indicated that she was an exceptionally proud woman, although it was clear that she was trying to compose herself in the presence of the cloaked man beside her. This woman obviously used to be astoundingly beautiful, but her features were now rugged, like a once ornate antique that had been left to rot in a dark, damp attic.

"You surely do not doubt me, dear Bella?" he replied, his voice barely more audible than a hiss.

"Oh no, my Lord, please do not think I did. I would never-

"Hush now Bellatrix, your pleading bores me." said the cloaked figure that evidently terrified her.

This was the very person who killed Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived'. Lord Voldemort was a powerful, dark wizard who was feared by many. He ruthlessly killed thousands of people during two wizarding wars that spanned over 27 years and when he was almost destroyed by Harry Potter, a mere infant at the time, he swore to exact his revenge. All of the wizards that were brave enough to stand up to Voldemort were murdered and the rest of the world either joined him or went into hiding.

Bellatrix remained fixated on the frost covered ground while Voldemort paced in the glow of the fogged moonlight.

"I must do this." He whispered.

He too was pale, but his skin was so unnaturally pale that he scarcely looked like a man at all. His eyes were crimson red and he had a slit for a pupil, they were unforgiving eyes that occasionally flashed and revealed the twisted insanity within him. The cloak he wore gave the illusion that he was floating and was so long that you could only just see his long, spindly fingers. There was a chance that you could mistake this person for a serpent. When he moved, it appeared as though he was slithering across the hard, frozen ground, waiting for his prey.

"Yes, My Lord." Bellatrix nodded hastily, waiting for her Masters approval.

They were standing in a vast, solitary field. The ground was covered in ice and a bitter chill lingered in the night air. It was silent. Voldemort was placing stones engraved with runes into a particular order and muttering a curse that was out of earshot.

"Come here." He ordered Bellatrix, his faithful servant.

She obliged as fast as she could and waited for her next command. It was almost comical at how much she wanted to please him. Although, he was the man that could mercilessly murder anyone without a second thought.

"Stand in the middle of this circle I have created with these Rune Stones." He instructed.

She did so. Without warning, he took her shaking hand and pierced it with a knife. She let out a small sound of pain, but stopped immediately. Briskly after, he did the same to his own. He grabbed her bleeding hand and pressed his own to it.

"Ad eum ego vadam" He hissed.

The ground began rumble and let out thick, white smoke. The pair was gradually enclosed, limb by limb, into the unusual vapour. All of a sudden, the two of them faded and slowly disappeared, leaving behind the empty field…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Arrival**

_~ Authors Note~_

_Yep it's been a long time. Here's chapter 2, it's short. Enjoy._

The cobbled street was in complete darkness, wooden shutters were closed over windows that belonged to the dormant houses and the only noise that could be heard was the distant echoes of drunken gentlemen stumbling out of the pub after a night of merriment. The only abnormality was the fact that two heavily cloaked figures had just arisen out of a dense, supernatural mist.

Bellatrix was quivering and clutching her wounded hand to her chest. She withdrew her wand and healed the deep cut. Her master however was not faring too well with his injury. The powerful magic that was required to perform this ancient and dark spell was so great that it was almost unimaginable. Voldemort's white hand was soaked in crimson blood and the centre of the wound was slowly turning jet black. Bella noticed this.

"My Lord- My Lord… Your hand. Are you hurt? How can I help My Lord?" She asked, clearly panicked.

"Bella." He croaked.

This was the first time she had seen her master in pain. She wanted to tend to him, to nurse the man who she had been serving devotedly for two decades.

"My Lord. What can I do?!" She questioned, a tone in her voice bordering hysteria.

"Get me my wand." He commanded weakly.

He had obviously dropped his wand in the chaos of it all. She retrieved his wand from the hard ground and stood hoping and waiting for something to happen. He cast a spell and whispered something indecipherable. Deep orange sparks flew out of his wand and wrapped around his wounded and bloody hand, almost like an enchanted bandage. He gradually arose and recovered quickly.

"Where are we, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked, clearly relieved now that Voldemort had recuperated.

His snake-like head darted around and absorbed the surroundings. He let out a mad laugh and his eyes flashed.

"My dear, Bella. We have succeeded. My spell has worked." He cackled manically.

Bellatrix also looked around. Her dark eyes gleamed in the moonlight and she smiled back at her master. She looked back at the ground. Deep in her thoughts, she wondered what he meant. What had they succeeded with? Surely they had just performed a complex apparition? What would they do now?

"Welcome, Bellatrix, to Victorian England."


End file.
